The ward of Optimus Prime
by BobbiCandi
Summary: A being far ancient then cybertron that was once trapped within Primus' core until the war between Bots and Cons . After spending fifteen years on earth in the form of a human, six of them Cybertronian free, playing the role of sister and party girl Miss Stone gets a surprise when Ratchet appears with the news of Optimus's death... And that she needs a new guardian.
1. Prologue : Story

"Optimus's ship hurled through the asteroid belt at top speed. Dodging debris and shots fired by his enemy it wasn't until he was sure his enemy had colided that he slowed his ship and set it on auto pilot whilst he checked on his cargo.

The vessel containing the power to reignite the well of all sparks hovered as it usually did. He stared at it with his optics for a moment watching the energy gently.

Suddenly the blue light became overpowered by a red one and a loud sound followed by a lurch in his ship sent him hurtling into his cargo. He turned and returned to the cockpit , switching to Manuel and turning his ship to face the threat head on, he fired as it drew nearer, catching it in its energon reactor just in nick of time.There was a flash and then there was nothing. But when he turned his heaad to check the vessel. It was gone .

"_hmm" _Optimus thought, leaving the bridge and exiting into the hallway. Only to be surprised to see a small light surrounding the vessel along the ground. A crack clearly visible even in the low light. Optimus stepped towards it. The light shrunk into small ball. Whizzing throught the air and past his shoulder into the bridge where he had been moments before _" by the allspark"_ . Quickly he followed with the vessel in tow and a look of pure question sculpted on his face. What was that?

He found the glowing ball stopped at the window of the front of the ship. Then suddenly it was on the other side of the window . Optimus again stepped forward cautiously coming closed and setting the vessel back up where it was secured before... Supposedly. He reached his hand up as he neared the window. Placing it where the light had crossed through . The ball of light ccrossed again through the window and over the back of his hand as if to indicate its intent "your alive?" the dumbfohnded prime asked feeling the warmth of the light through his metal to his core. When Optimus moved out of reflex the ball zimmed through to the other side of the window again. " no harm will come to you" Optimus stated. The light seemed to pause as if contemplating before returning through the window once again and this time remained close to his hand even as he opened it to palm its beauty and warmth. Optimus wondered if this was a sign from the primes he would be doing the right thing in hiding the vessel out among the asteroids.

Out of nowhere the light darted, circling Optimus before fading and disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the bridge where the vessel was stowed. A tapping sound could be heard and then as quick as the globe of light had been moving, it seeped into the crack of the vessel leaving a faint glow behind and brightening the contents of the vessel.

Perplexed by this encounter ,Optimus thought deeply as to this strange phenomenon and whether or not the sphere of light and warmth would re surface from the vessel .

After what felt like an age of thought and with no sign of the light returning Optimus looked to the task of resealing the vessel using the supplies kept on board to repair the ship should the need arise. His handy work was not as inticate as the vessels detailing but it was more then fit for purpose. He worked quickly and was soon ready to continue travelling to the centre of the asteroids field. Once his ship with situated amongst the cluster of debris he exoted his ship , Driving in his vehicular form along with the mended container. He then hid his cargo within the rocks the floated and returned to his ship. Thinking continuously about what he now determined as the life force of the spark.

His mistake being not noticing as he exited the asteroid belt that Decepticons were waiting."

" Don't stop Ratchet what happened next!" the small child called up to her autobot guardian. He half tutted half laughed in response . This child would be the final frag to send his cybernetic brain into disarray.

" You know exactly what happens next Lifay! I don't know why you insist i tell you this story everytime i try putting you in shut down." he watched as the child clambered out of a minutes energon storage vial, the only thing small enough Optimus had had on ship to suitable host the human infant he'd found when he'd woken from stasis. A familiar glow eminating from it as it lay resting behind the base of communications and security pad. And it's pearlescent eyes wide with fearless wonder.


	2. Chapter 1: Liya Fay Stone

Click!

"Hi, it's Tzari.. formally Li-fay.. whichever is easiest for you to say. This is my Earth diary.. My brother says it'll help me vent out healthily so i don't accidentally cause some sort of disaster. So here we go. It's sunny, i'm stuck at home grounded once again because my other brother Maxwell is an asshole... but first some background info. I'm 15, i have long hair, I have multiple adopted brothers and i spent most of my life trapped in the planet known as Cybertron. How? you ask. Well it's quite simple. Before Cybertron was even formed I and half of my people were escaping from our own planet which was destroyed. Luckily i was rescued but then that guy's own brother tried to kill us and the battle ended with the two turning into two planets. Cybertron which i was trapped on and Earth... which i am currently standing on... and this diary isn't go to work Lexi" Liya Fay Stone slumped back exaggeratedly over the ten ft wall that encircled her house gardens. Her arm drooping over her face shielding her from the sun's bright light streaming down over her pale freckled face. With her over hand she tossed her tablet to the ground. Her Brother Alessandro ,known as Alexei to friends or Lexi to Liya, dived for it on the grass below before it met the ground. Chuckling and looking at the newly recorded video diary his sister had just created.

"Come on Ri give it a chance Dylan says recording these is a good way for you to let everything out and record everything you remember from when you were floating around space. I still can't believe someone who's seen so much as you can't even remember what species you are "

"My species are extinct and i'm super old. Now i'm here with the likes of you for company" Liya tutted. her brother always asked her about her memories.. as faded as they were. Stress induced Dylan had said. what do you expect when you've seen two wars destroy two different planets and accidentally turn yourself into a human infant Liya still couldn't believe that's what happened. Optimus must have left some detail out Because Liya had never been able to manipulate her body as far as she could remember... but apparently in her transcended film she had managed to find and heal a women carrying an unborn child and entrap herself within her body. Her "Twin" being the grinning boy who was currently scrambling to climb the old oak tree next to the wall. The rustling of the leaves was soothing as the breeze cooled her skin and she felt her ice white hair gently move . She'd worn it loose today instead of the tight braided bun she usually wore. Why not? she thought. Still bitter from being grounded for sneaking out... again. Being forced to stay inside these walls was driving her crazy.

Just as she was thinking about sliding down the wall on the other side to freedom, Alexei suddenly landed on the wall by her head making her startle. Her hearing was more sensitive to sound; even as a human. She sighed as Alexei kicked at her feet playfully. Sitting up Liya Stretched before turning her head to the forest on the other side of the wall. It's trees were often a playground for her when she first arrived here at the Stone's family home. After Dylan had found her after spending 5 years in the company of the Autobots.

"Don't" Alexei responded."You'll only get in more trouble and then Maxwell will never let you out again" Another sigh escaped Liyia. She listened as Alexei lectured her. Disinterested as she could hear something familiar. The roar of a cybertronian engine. Then the Autobot came to view.

"Is that Ratchet?"

End Chapter


	3. Sneaking out and Ratchet's Journey

Ratchet

He put the metal to the pedal to the last place he thought he'd ever visit again in all his time on this planet. Last time had not in the slightest been the definition of pleasant . Even more so for the late Optimus Prime. He still remembered the screams of the child Optimus had left in the Stone family's care; and the look of betrayal and hurt staring after them as she reached out wrapped in what Ratchet now knew to be gauze. Nurse Derby had seen he'd got a basics course in human first aid. Though much like the injuries of Li-fay then, he doubted he'd be of use in an emergency. The sheer size of his hands would and have been a hinderence to human medical treatments. Distracted he drove himself down the familiar shodowy road between two forests that lead to the Stone Estates. 100 acres of countryside , forest and a secluded piece of architecture that was the embodiment of the past meeting the future. Originally a stone manor had once stood, dating at over a century with the appearance to a small palace...

Now half of it was rubble scattered amongst sculpted shrubbery, the other half housing a large modern extension built of glass and hard wood, a large oak tree growing inside with branches outstretched within like the terrarium Ratchet had attempted to keep when he was first upon earth studying its terrain. Towards the end of the shrubbery was a large garden equipted with water features and a small maze, along with a plazza and an ornate metal structure that Ratchet once assumed to be a human cage. But infact was a canopy used to shield humans from the sun. At the tims Ratchet thought humans were so delicate. Now he knew different .

It took Ratchet a few minutes to realise he'd driven too far and surpassed the entrance to the estate . Cursing his mind for lapsing into nostalgic memories of the child he had once been partial carer to. Turning round carefully not to catch the wall surrounding the estate ,he wondered about the girl...Beyond the few public social documents displayed on the humans information cybernet known as Internet . He only knew that Li-fay had surrounded herself in recent years in questionable aquaintences and that her troublesome hobbies had landed her in more dangerous situations than Optimus would of liked. But the Stone brothers had kept her in check... Mostly.

Recently she had gone completely silent on the human's celebratory media articles. The only hint of as to why; being in a report sent to agent Fowler briefly before Ratchet had departed for the manor. According to this document Li-fay's health had been in question so the troublesome adolescent had been forced to quiet down for the last six months. Knowing her and her stubbornness that would have been quite the challenge .

Ratchet cursed a frustrated " oh scrap" as he once again had to stop and turn in the other direction . This hidden gate tactic was a little too fit for purpose. This time as he rotated ,he heard rustling. Then a muffled thud before the strange sound of a bird cooing. After a mental shake and a quick double check to ensure he hadn't knocked a bird nest from the twisted creaky tree yonder side of the wall. He slowly started to drive towards the gate and up to the manor itself.

Alexei

He watched as the autobot drew nearer to the gate and missed it, turn round and drive past it again. He remembered when the gate was easy to spot ..but then again he remembered what his home looked like before it got blown up. He wasn't a big fan of the autobots and hated the thought of his sister getting involved with them again. But unbeknownst to his sister he'd overheard his brother Dylan Communicating with Ratchet and apparently a meeting was important following the end of Cybertron's civil war. Unsure how the autobots managed that he returned his attention to Li-fay.

" Your not going see what he wants?" he exclaimed watching his sister attempt at scaling down the wall to freedom. She could easily jump down but it was obvious she was trying not to be seen. She focussed on her footwork as she climbed down responding with a several "**_Nope"'s_** as he carried on " don't you want to see him?" a scowl in response to that ."what if it's important" she paused, sighed, looked to him to answer when she lost her footing in the midst of saying **_"Doesn't_** **_matter" _** Li-fay landed haphazardly ,toppling into a bush and hitting a bundle of branches the gardener had stacked there. She shh'd him as he attempted to disguise his laugh as a bird to 'Cover'. Meanwhile Li-fay sat sprawled hiding from the autobot she was trying to avoid as he attempted to do a u-turn down the narrow road, a stick in her hair making Li-fay look like she'd been dragged through a hedge. Hearing Ratchet curse in the background as he completed the maneuver and made his way to the gate.

" Last chance Ri" Alexei asked his sister as she stood and dusted herself off. She grinned up at him.

" Over a trip to O.U.T? Nope! If it were THAT important Optimus would come... And he just doesn't care" her voiced wavered for a second. But then she looked up " Promise to cover for me?"

Alexei sighed , both in relief amd annoyance. His 'twin' was going to cost him later when Maxwell found out. But what did he expect when he practically forced Li-fay to stay within these walls most of her time with them. Even forgoing traditional schooling and


	4. Ratchet's news

Dylan

Watching Maxwell argue at Ratchet in the garage was entertaining. Maxwell always was uptight. No wonder since he'd inherited the responsibility of the family business and taking care of their many siblings. Stone enterprises was vastly becoming one of the richest firms in terms of technology and medical development . Dylan had opted to remain a silent partner allowing Maxwell to handle most decision making whilst he continued his work as a peadiatric neurosurgeon. Having had brain surgery himself at a young age he felt inspired to help save lives and what better way then to start with the future and the cases who couldn't afford surgery. As his job was so demanding it was very rare he was home and even rarer he got to see his brothers parenting style on their younger siblings.

He had know Maxwell was too tough on Tzari their youngest sibling. After they'd found her again after many years in the autobots care she'd been taken by the autobot's enemies and tortured, sliced open, punctured and injected with chemicals like something from a horror film...and she'd survived it just barely. Unable to move, unable to breathe and left in a mental state as bad as soldiers he'd seen being treated for PTSD. A condition his Brother Rori battled with after leaving the special tactic forces. Rori now lived in hong kong and worked as a detective ... Alongside his partner to whicch Rori shared chemistry with. Dylan wondered when the two would marry.

Returning his thoughts to the brother currently in the room. He wtached Maxwell's face turn red... Time to step in.

Ratchet

"Maxwell i agreed to this meeting for a reason , I'd appreciate it if you stopped harassing the bot before he can explain why a visit was necessary instead of usual communications. Why don't you go find Li-fay while the two Doctors talk... That way your head will be given a chance to return to a normal colour" Maxwell turned on him with furious eyes. Probably not the wisest thing said given little Maxi's temper but they'd never get anywhere with him acting like a child. Dylan gave Maxwell a serious look and Maxwell relented. Knowing Dylan's patience was running thin and his own temper was worse than Maxwell's own given the chance. He left with his fists clenched and his broad shoulder hunched. Reminding Dylan of the hunchback of notre dam... Accept Maxwell was more popular with the ladies with his muscular form and his italian features. His own weren't as pronounced but he was still told he was attractive by both the ladies and the gentlemen he had had the pleasure of company with in his youth. Though he was more fond of the one gentleman at work.

Ratchet

Feeling drained already Ratchet uttered a "Thank you" to Dylan. Now they could speak more about the details of Optimus's passing and the testament he had left with ragards to Li-fay's safety. The telecom conversation had been taken over by Maxwell..again. Before that Ratchet had discussed his last orders from Optimus ... To ensure Li-fay had a guardian .

He hadn't told him of Optimus's sacrifice... Simply for the fact that he had been in denial about Team Primes most honourable leader


End file.
